<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Way Out by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621135">No Way Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing'>WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, Gen, Post - Red Wedding, Robb Stark Lives, Sieges, War, but is in a coma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:39:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Family. Duty. Honor. For Tullys, family always comes first, and there is nothing they wouldn't do for their family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roslin Frey/Edmure Tully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Way Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edmure feels guilty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's not your fault." Roslin whispered in a soothing voice "My family did this."</p><p>Edmure looked up from the prone figure lying on the bed, though he never let go of their hand.</p><p>"And did you know of their schemes?" he growled "Thanks to you and your family, he is in a coma, and he might never wake up again."</p><p>"I......"</p><p>"Go away." Edmure whispered, defeated "Leave us alone."</p><p>Roslin left, though her mood had plummeted as a result of his harsh words. Edmure sighed. He was rather fond of Roslin, but that was before the true nature of her family's plans was revealed. How they turned an innocent event into a bloodbath. How they killed one of two people that mattered to him the most and put the other in a coma. His father was dead. His uncle came and went as he pleased. Of his sisters, one was dead and the other isolated herself from her true family. </p><p>"I am sorry." he whispered, even though he knew that the person in bed couldn't hear him</p><p>He reached for the bowl which stood nearby and took a wet sponge out of it. He cleaned the last kin he had left from the grime and dirt that had accumulated during the past day. He brushed aside the lock of red hair, and he sobbed. </p><p>He looked at the face of the man on the bed. No, not a man. A boy. A boy whose sixteenth name day had been a few months ago. His face was so innocent and peaceful. At that moment, Edmure knew. Knew that he would give up everything he had if it meant that his nephew would open his eyes again.</p><p>But it was not to be. Once, he thought that the world couldn't be so cruel. He was proven wrong time and time again.</p><p>And this.....this was the last straw. He could walk these halls freely. Could live freely. Yet, his nephew, who deserved to live more than anyone, was in a coma. No one knew when he would awake, or whether he would awake at all. Or whether he wanted to, for that matter. His mother and brothers were dead, after all, and his sisters were missing. Edmure couldn't blame him if he didn't want to wake up. But some part of Edmure wanted him to, in order to redeem himself. To free himself of the guilt plaguing him. It was selfish, he knew, but he couldn't help it.</p><p>Catelyn Stark was dead. Robb Stark was in a coma.</p><p>And Edmure bore the burden of guilt for not being there to save either of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>